


Truth or Dare?

by sometimesiquestionmylifechoices



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiquestionmylifechoices/pseuds/sometimesiquestionmylifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis play truth or dare, and things get heated. Pretty short, enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

“Truth or dare?” Louis leaned back, supporting his weight on his hands, legs criss-cross up on the bed.

“Hmm… truth.”

“How often do you wank?” the curly-haired boy across from him asked, laughing as Louis gave his shoulder a shove.

“The question should be… how often do I not?” Louis responded cheekily, laughing quietly at Harry’s wide eyed reaction. “Really, though, I guess twice a week or so.” Harry nodded.

“Truth or dare?” Louis asked his best friend, watching as the other boy pretended to contemplate the simple question. He’d had a small crush on Harry for about three years, but within the past six months, the small crush that was easy to ignore turned into major feelings which flared especially when the two were together, which was quite often.  As Harry continued to pretend to think the question over, Louis’s eyes skimmed over the slightly unruly curls, green eyes that were looking up at the ceiling, and the perfectly soft, plump, pink lips that Louis thought entirely too much about.

“Dare.” Louis sighed. He was horrible at coming up with dares.

“I dare you to… lick the bottom of your foot.” Harry snorted.

“Very original, Louis.” But he obliged, performing the task indifferently.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Louis sighed.

“I dare you to… run around the house in your boxers.” Louis, startled, immediately shook his head.

“No way!” Harry frowned.

“Why not? Your family isn’t home, and won’t be until tomorrow, right? No one will see.” _But you’ll see_ , Louis responded in his head. He was extremely self-conscious about his body.

“Yeah… but… I don’t know. I just…” Louis trailed off, not able to think of an excuse. Harry, still frowning, leaned forward slightly.

“You want a truth?” Louis hesitated, then nodded. “Why won’t you do the dare?” Louis cringed slightly, cursing himself for not seeing that one coming.

“I don’t… want to… take off my clothes…” Harry’s frown deepened.

“Why not? We went swimming together in the summer. I’ve seen you without a shirt before.” _Before I really, really liked you,_ thought Louis. He shrugged.

“It just makes me uncomfortable. Not because of you or anything,” he mended hurriedly. “It’s just… I don’t exactly have the best… you know, body.” Harry looked at Louis intently, offering no response.

“Um… truth or dare?” Louis hedged.

“Truth,” Harry practically whispered.

“Do you have feelings for anyone?” Harry hesitated, bit his lip, and nodded. Louis’s eyes widened.

“Really? Who?” Harry grinned suddenly and shook his head.

“Only one question per truth, Louis.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Would you ever kiss me?” Louis stiffened.

“Um… what?” he stuttered.

“Would you, Louis Tomlinson, ever kiss me, Harry Styles?” Louis gulped, his heart beating one hundred miles an hour.

“Yes.” Harry nodded, acting indifferently towards the response.

“Truth or dare?” Louis asked, heart still pounding slightly.

“Truth.” Harry leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling again. Louis’s stomach flipped as he debated whether or not to ask the question he wanted to.

“Would you ever kiss me?” his voice was barely audible. Was that a small smirk on Harry’s face?

“Yes.” The simple answer provided no clue to Louis as to what the curly-haired lad was thinking. There was a pause before Harry spoke again.

“Truth or dare?” Not wanting to confess anything else for a little while, Louis decided to go with dare.

“Dare.” Harry turned his head, meeting Louis’s eyes.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Louis’s mouth dropped slightly and he snapped it shut.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“You heard me.” Harry paused. “You said you would, I said I would, so why not? There’s no risk of anyone walking in. And it’s just a kiss.” Louis tried to process what was happening, but his brain wouldn’t function. His mind was reeling and his heart was pounding in his ears as he stared at Harry, who grew impatient, then shot forward and pressed their lips together for a very brief, soft kiss. When he pulled away, he grinned at Louis. “Isn’t it your turn to ask me?” Louis somehow managed to get words out of his mouth.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Louis thought for a moment, then decided to just ignore his nervousness and ask what he wanted to.

“Did you like that? The kiss.” Harry smirked.

“Yes.” Louis nodded and looked down, tracing the patterns of the comforter with his finger.

“Lou?” Louis looked up into the alarmingly close green eyes.

“Yes?” Harry pursed his lips slightly.

“Truth or dare?” he asked quietly.

“Truth.”

“Would you want to kiss me again?” Wide-eyed, Louis nodded. Harry glanced down at his lips, then tenderly cupped Louis’s neck and brought their faces even closer together. Their lips touched softly, pressing together before pulling apart, and this repeated again and again. Louis put his hands on either side of Harry’s face and used the position to push their lips harder together.  The kisses turned less innocent, mouths opening and breath colliding. Louis scooted forward a bit, mirroring Harry and sitting on his feet so that their knees touched and Harry slid his hands down to Louis’s waist. Harry broke the kiss to trail pecks up Louis’s jaw, then bit his earlobe.

“Harry?” Louis asked breathily. Harry hummed in response.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Harry murmured in between kisses along Louis’s neck.

“Who do you have feelings for?” Harry pulled back to look into the other boy’s blue eyes.

“You,” he murmured simply. Louis inhaled quietly and brought their lips together again, placing his hands low on Harry’s thighs and rubbing up and down slightly. Harry’s tongue slid along the other boy’s bottom lip and Louis readily allowed him entrance. His tongue slipped across Louis’s, intermingling in the most delicious way. They kissed like that for a while before Harry’s hands trailed down Louis’s chest and stomach and slipped under the hem of his shirt. He felt the other boy tense up, and broke the kiss.

“Truth or dare?” he asked, voice husky.

“Truth,” Louis mumbled, glancing at Harry’s kiss swollen lips.

“Why are you so insecure?” Louis’s cheeks reddened, and he diverted his gaze to his lap.

“I don’t know,” he muttered. Harry was still staring at him with an intense stare. He used the position of his hands to slide Louis’s shirt up and off.

“You shouldn’t be, Louis. You’re beautiful,” whispered Harry as he pressed a kiss to the other boy’s shoulder. Louis let out a barely audible sigh of pleasure and changed his position so that he was straddling Harry’s lap as he crashed their lips together again, tongues connecting and exploring each other’s mouths. On Harry’s lap, he could feel the boy beneath him hardening against his own already stiff length. Also sensing the friction, Harry slid his hands down to Louis’s bum, and used the position to push their bodies together as he got on his knees and lay Louis down on the bed behind where he had been previously sitting and came down on top of him. Louis threaded his fingers into the other boy’s curls and grabbed them tightly as his hips bucked up, craving more friction. Harry pushed up with his hands still on Louis’s backside and ground his hips down, releasing a moan of pleasure into the other boy’s mouth. Louis slipped his hands under Harry’s shirt and tugged it off, then explored the perfect planes of the other boy’s torso. Harry softly bit a sensitive spot of Louis’s neck as the boy underneath him unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. He rolled over so that Louis was straddling him again and tangled his fingers in the feathered hair and brought their lips crashing together in desperate need. His hands swiftly unbuttoned the other boy’s jeans and slipped them off, then palmed Louis through his boxers. A shot of courage rushed through Louis and he quickly yanked down Harry’s boxers, then took the boy halfway in his mouth all at once, covering what he didn’t with his mouth with his hands.

Harry, not expecting the sudden warmth and wetness, let out a high-pitched keen of pleasure and grasped at the feathered hair. Louis pinned the other boy’s hips down before they could buck up and began to work his mouth up and down his length. Harry, surprisingly gentle, pushed the boy down so that he was almost entirely in his mouth. Louis could tell Harry was close by the way the grip on his locks tightened and soon the other boy came into his mouth and Louis swallowed readily. As soon as Louis was sure Harry was done, he let him slip out of his mouth and Harry pulled Louis up by his waist and kissed him fiercely. He suddenly became aware the Louis was still painfully hard in his boxers, and his hands expertly slipped beneath his waistband and grasped his length, not needing to pump up and down for long before Louis was coming in hot spurts as he pressed his face into Harry’s neck and let out moans of pleasure.

As they lay next to each other, panting slightly, Harry looked over at Louis and trailed a finger along his jaw.

“Louis?”

“Yes?”

“Truth or dare?”


End file.
